Drabbles of love
by Pixieblade
Summary: Just a few drabbles and partial stories for the Saiyuki boys. I'm going to leave this as a continuing work in progress and just keep adding to it as I go along.
1. First Time For Everything 85

**Title: First time for everything**

**Pairing: **58

**Rating: **T+

**AN: **For Ginnvos, happy, happy birthday!

Cold sweat dripped down his neck, tumbling over his shoulder blades and slipping along the crevice left exposed as the worn t-shirt was pushed up distractedly, warm honey skin burnished in the lamp light, shadows of amber and citron glistening as his abs trembled and his breathing, like his eyes, fluttered under the ministrations. His breathing hitched, hips canting forward as he bit down sharply on his bottom lip to keep the words from tumbling out of his bruised and kiss swollen mouth. He wouldn't. He'd promised himself, both of them that he wouldn't, and he refused to lie.

He sucked in a ragged breath through clenched teeth and held on to the damp sheets. Their once emerald silkiness tainted and splattered with white stickiness. He hadn't been able to hold on for very long. Not with that skilled tongue and those dexterous fingers working back and forth like they were. He cried out. Couldn't help it as his vision swam and the world grew fuzzy on the edges.

He broke a promise then. The only one he never really wanted to keep to begin with. Three words was all it took for the darkness to overshadow the light that had flooded his heart and senses and left him panting with more than the physical exhaustion that came from their nightly exploits. He bit back the sob/curse that threatened to slip off his tongue and gazed at the other. The heavy weight of them by his side and the warmth pressed against him from hair line to toe. A single look could shatter him or make his every dream a reality. He wasn't sure what scared him more.

The silence drew on to the point where he wondered if he'd said it at all. He thought maybe he was still in the fever dream their lovemaking normally tossed him about in, but the cool press of soft skin on his brow, the tender kiss at the corner of his eye, warm pink tongue flicking out to lap at the single tear he hadn't known he'd shed…

"I love you, too, Gojyo."

And those hauntingly familiar verdant eyes smiled down on him, and all was right with the world again. He sighed, relaxing into the tender embrace and swore softly. He didn't think he'd have been the one to break first. _Damn it_, now he owed the prissy princess $20.

He chuckled softly to himself, "Best twenty I've ever spent," and laughed outright at the very confused pair of green gems above him. _Yes, it really was the best._


	2. Friends in High Places 58

**Friends in High Places**

58/M

He tug experimentally on the cuffs, a small frown pulling the corners of his lips down as he felt their very solid weight bite into the soft skin of his wrist, he wasn't concerned as of yet, at the prospect of being bound, but that could change quickly given the others motivation for binding him in the first place.

It had been a strange couple of days, smarter than average youkai attacking them at literally every turn in the road. Maybe that was the problem with his current mood. He'd felt as though they'd been herded into this small town, even to these very rooms, and to this most interesting development.

"Gojyo…I'll ask you again and this time, please don't play coy."

Hakkai took a deep breath and coughed, his lungs still stung from their trip through the mountains last week. Personally, he thought it was just a mild case of bronchitis, something that would pass quickly if he was allowed to rest in a decently warmed room for a few days, but the sudden fit caused Gojyo to leave his haughty airs and lofty position above Hakkai and crouch low beside him, a warm hand smoothing down his shirt after helping him to sit up straighter, the cuffs suddenly loose and clanking against the metal head bars.

"Hey, 'Kai, you okay man? Shit, I didn't…_did_ I?"

Hakkai coughed experimentally, trying to gage the level of rattling mucus in his lungs before turning and smiling serenely at his mate, "No Gojyo, this has nothing to do with you."

A relieved look flashed across his blood-red eyes before Hakkai was suddenly smacked upside the head by a trembling hand. Green eyes wide as Gojyo wrapped his arms around his smaller chest and dragged him in closer against him.

Gojyo's breath was shaky as he admonished the healer, "Stupid. Don't scare me like that, okay? Leave that shit for the whiny princess and his pet monkey. You…you just _don't_, okay?"

Hakkai smiled softly and ran his fingers up and over Gojyo's hair. He wanted to say something to comfort the other, but in the end he just held him tightly and kissed his forehead. He hoped that conveyed enough. At this point he felt words were just inadequate letters strummed together to form feelings, so he abandoned them with the cuffs. They had enough feelings without the pesky words getting in the way.


	3. Kiss the Prince Goodnight 3589

**Kiss the Prince Good Night**

Group/M

He couldn't stand the smoke, but _he_ smoked and the other did as well, so…well, he guessed they matched pretty evenly actually, tit for tat, one on one, but still. He glanced over his companions, the gray fog ringing their heads, fingers lazily dipping in and out of the others hair. He wasn't sure if this new after battle ritual was healthy or not, really he was quite sure it wasn't healthy in the least. Glancing around again, he caught first gold, then violet and finally ruby eyes. His breath hitched, he was surrounded by rough cut gems. It might be screwed-up, but it was their fucked up family. He caught ruby eyes again, leaning in against broad, sweaty shoulders he plucked the burning stick from tan fingers and brought it to his lips. Yes, he still hated the smell, but as ruby eyes slid closed and a soft pink tongue stole the smoke from his lips, as well as his breath, he thought he might just be able to put up with for a while.


	4. Mind Your Manners 58

**Mind Your Manners**

58/T

The coughing woke him. It was a delicate, polite cough aimed at garnering attention, a polite admonishment of the owner's displeasure. He didn't know why, but he crushed the burning stick into a crumpled accordion under his heel anyways. The polite coughing abruptly fled as he scowled towards the source of the noise, but even that didn't last as warm hands slipped over his shoulders and around his chest; a firm reinforcement of the owner's deep and abiding pleasure. Damn if he wasn't bought and sold by those hands and voice alone.


	5. Sudden Confessions 58

**Sudden Confessions**

85/M

His fingers twisted into the soft hair, trailing through the lengths and curling each small finger-full around the assaulting digits as nails lightly scraped the scalp and pulled downward. His eyes slipping shut, the deep merlot going almost black as the sensations rushed across his skin, trailing behind the slippery wetness of a lightly rose colored tongue that lapped up the very essence of the man sprawled across the elaborately carved bed.

Silk ribbons wound about calloused hands, knotted and pulled, they held tanned wrists together above sunset hair, a purple black that glinted red in the setting of that fiery ball above them. He lapped at the edge of his ear, the skin silken under his ministrations. Sighing, a deep abiding pleasure sound that wound around some part of his insides and squeezed just a bit, just enough to make the other shudder violently, tipped over the edge of the chasm and out into the void of ecstasy.

"How lewd, Gojyo, coming just from the sound of my voice. Really, I thought of everyone _you'd_ have more stamina."

"Shut the fuck up, 'Kai. It's only with you. Only you do this to me."

"Well then, let me show you what you do to me, shall I? It's such a remarkable thing after all; a once and a lifetime type of occurrence, since no one else shall ever see it. What's the phrase? Oh yes… '**_For your eyes only_**'. And it is, Gojyo, it truly is."

He shuddered as Hakkai's lips claimed his and came again. Only Hakkai's voice and hands and mere presence could do this to him, turn him inside out and upside down and break every taboo, every logical concept of space and time and Oh Gods, he couldn't think of what else the man broke within him, but whatever it was, he was happy. So very, very happy.

He wished Hakkai would break him forever.


	6. Transcendental Nightmares 39

**Transcendental Nightmares**

39/K

Goku opened his mouth to scream, the darkness rising up like the maw of some giant sea creature to swallow him whole, dragged down into the darkness, breath coming out in gasping bubbles and floating up to the sunless surface, all light slowly disappearing. His brain was wrapped in a fog; all he could think was just how much this sucked terribly.

"Baka saru!"

**WHACK!**

"AHHHH!!!!! Sa…Sanzo?!"

Goku lay on the floor, legs tangled in the threadbare sheets of the cheap motels' bed. He blinked up into the glaring countenance of the angry monk, morning sunlight filtering through the grimy, smudged window behind him, glistening in the golden strands of Sanzo's bed ruffled hair and sucked in a quick breath, for while his head throbbed from the fan's sudden, deadly intensity, he had never seen a more glorious sight.

Waking up next to Sanzo, even if from a nightmare, was great. Waking up next to the man he loved, who had _finally_ given in and really _been_ with him the night before, yeah, that was even better.


	7. Ambushed! 58

**Ambushed!**

**58/T**

"I really can't believe you." Hakkai sighed exasperated and more than a tad embarrassed.

"What?!" Gojyo exclaimed while trying to keep up with his best friend. Hakkai wasn't _exactly_ running, but it was damn close. "I thought you'd like it!"

Hakkai stopped dead, Gojyo sprinted past him a few feet and then managed to get his legs to stop moving long enough to turn and look at the man. Hakkai's green eyes were flashing and he could feel the mounting fury like a storm climbing the horizon.

"You thought I'd _like_ it!?" Hakkai squeaked incredulously.

Gojyo snickered, his face slipping into a casual leer as he stalked back towards his friend. He vaguely noticed the stares they were getting, but being on display had never bothered him like it did Hakkai, so he ignored it, used it even. Slipping in close, his face mere inches from the pale skin and smooth neck he whispered as sultrily as he could.

"Yeah, 'Kai…I thought you'd like it. Was I wrong? Because I'm pretty damn sure you didn't _feel_ like I was." His warm breath puffed out across Hakkai's throat as he got just that much closer before flicking his tongue over the thumping vein.

Hakkai cried out and jerked back, a guilty flush diffusing across his cheeks. Slapping his hands over his mouth he froze as more than one pair of shocked eyes turned to them. Grabbing Gojyo by the collar he hauled him behind the nearest building and slammed him against the wall.

"You are _so_ dead."

Gojyo's eye brows shot up into his hair line, though the leer never left his face.

"I wanna see you try it, 'Kai."

"Home…now." He ground out, and push/prodded the unrepentant kappa back towards their little cottage in the woods.

Gojyo grinned broadly, wondering how often he could use that tactic to get Hakkai away from the girls at the bar and then chuckled. When had it turned into 'get Hakkai away from the bar' versus 'get some girl from the bar'? As the door to the house was kicked opened and Gojyo found himself unceremoniously tossed to the floor, Hakkai looming above him, he smiled. It didn't really matter anymore.

Not in the least.

Fin.


	8. Oh No You Didn't! 39

**Oh no you didn't!**

Pairing/Rating: 39/T

Disclaimers: Birthday Drabble Crack for ssjbento. All our love m'dear!

Warnings: My sick and deranged mind and this picture.

It wasn't the frilly apron that pissed him off. It wasn't even Gojyo's annoying and perverted comment about becoming his housewife; he could...probably would…kill the deviant later. No it wasn't even seeing Hakkai's askance glances and subtle coughing away a laugh at his expense that set him off. It wasn't even that _his_ apron, the frilly one with the delicate lace work around the edges and the knee-length skirting, was pink; and who the hell thought up that color? All it was, was bleached out red. Stupid color really, with absolutely no point to its existence. No, it wasn't even that his was _pink_.

It was the fact that a certain idiotic monkey with a big mouth and the **Exact. Same. Apron.** had looked up into his eyes adoringly, his hands clasping his, their sweaty palms sliding against one another as he whispered breathlessly…

"Wow Sanzo, you really _do_ look like a Princess!"

Yep. That was what pissed him off and if he felt like kicking the little shit in the face for the comment, than it was his princessy right to do just that God dammit! And they could just make their own fucking stew tonight! Not that he cared what the little freak said. Even if the material was kind of soft and fluttery. No. He didn't give a damn what those three thought about him. Fuckers.

He grabbed his pack off the counter before stomping back to his room angrily. It was also his right to ignore the clamoring monkey following him, or the two idiots down in the kitchen laughing riotously and he was damn sure gonna hold onto it as long as his sanity lasted.

Fin.


	9. TMI Too Much Information 39

**TMI (Too Much Information)**

39/K+

"Goku, please don't kick the bed like a five year old. It's making Sanzo nervous."

"Tch! Please."

"But Sanzo, I like your hair long."

Sanzo groaned as Goku rambled on happily.

"Because now there's more for me to grab onto during…"

**WHACK!!!**

"Shut the fuck up now!" Sanzo hissed, eyes narrowed and blazing.

Gojyo snickered, a leer on his face as Hakkai turned and threw a scalding towel at him, the wet thwack drowning out Sanzo's litany of ways Goku was going to die.

Hakkai trimmed the ends a bit shorter than normal. He had been a teacher after all.

_~Fin._


	10. Foot Warmer 58

Title: **Foot Warmer**

58

PG13/M

Challenge #199: "Out of the Way"

"Couldn't you find a better place for us to stop, 'Kai?" Gojyo whined piteously, wrapping the thin blanket around his shoulders tighter.

Hakkai grinned pleasantly and settled down between the shivering red-head and the cave opening; molding his body against Gojyo's.

"If I did that we wouldn't have the cold as an excuse, now would we? Or would you prefer to sleep with Sanzo and Goku?"

"Conniving, lovable bastard." Gojyo mumbled against the side of Hakkai's mouth.

Hakkai chuckled softly and licked across Gojyo's sternum, humming approval when the other bucked up against him.

Suddenly it wasn't that cold anymore.

Fin.


	11. Children of the Corn 3958

Title: **Children of the Corn**

Pairing: 58

PG

Challenge #198: Sleepwalkers

Gojyo and Goku sat around the fire pit whispering conspiratorially to each other, their hands cupped around their mouths, whispered words tattered on a never ending breeze.

"Did you hear that story?!"

"The one about all those kids?"

"Yeah! I mean…_CREEPY_, right?"

"I can't believe they thought we had anything to do with it."

"Yeah, like that prissy monk would bother with kids when he can't even handle three grown men!" Gojyo snickered, leaning back on his hands in the dirt; the hard clay dry and brittle beneath his fingernails.

"Take that back!"

"Bite me monkey!"

"Now, now you two…" Hakkai's voice was a steady, placating softness in the cool night, "Do you remember the last thing they said the kids cried out right before being taken?"

"**Maaa! Grasshoppers." **

As one they jumped and the three friends looking past the flickering firelight towards the cry, eyes wide and nails digging into the earth, bodies rigid and tense.

"Oh my. Goku, perhaps you can steer Sanzo back towards your tent? It appears he's sleepwalking again."

Goku bounded to his feet, brushing off the back of his jeans and shaking his head ruefully. "Next time I'm tying him down whether he likes it or not!"

Gojyo prodded Hakkai with a booted toe, a leer etched onto his handsome face clearly. He snickered at Hakkai's knowing smile and pink tinged cheeks, mouthing 'not the first time' and making obscene hand gestures at the other two's backs until Hakkai kicked him, politely, hard enough to leave a bruise.

He wondered if he could work the guilt long enough to get one of Hakkai's 'special' healing sessions for this? It looked like the monk would be busy for a while anyways.

Fin.


	12. Fall from Grace 58

**Fall From Grace**  
Gojyo/Hakkai  
T+

It's a strange form of deja vu and he wonders if he'll go to hell for this. Not that he particularly believes there is such a place. He's seen too much, been too far, done too many things that make him think if there is a God, a single all-powerful one like those uptight old ladies in grey that still torment Hakkai's nightmares claim, that maybe he really is a sick fucker that can't take a joke. They're whole lives seem to be one big, bad punch line after all.

So he stands here, looking out the window, smoking the last in his final pack, because he's promised to try and stop, _finally_, and really taking his time to suck out every last nicotine laced tendril of smoke while looking at the cool, clear night's sky. He takes in the crisp edge of clouds on the horizon, the double ring of white blue around the moon, the sharp exhalation of the breeze through the ginkgo trees, and thinks, _'this is it'._

_This is the last time any of this will look, feel, smell, sound, or taste this way for me. This is all I have to show for my life, a rat-hole of a home, a stupid plaque with it's matching key to the city, a bunch of blood stained clothes and cross-hatching of new, silver scars across my flesh. This is all I am, all I was. A broken, angry child too young to know why and too old to not know the consequences. This is me._

There's a soft puff of blood warm air against the back of his neck. A shiver, like spider legs, skitters down the length of his spine. He shakes from head to toe, suddenly cold and craving what little warmth the old pot belly stove coughs out into the room. He shivers as icy hands slide up and over his shoulders, across his chest and stomach, resting over heart and that spot that means so much to him. To _them_.

He shivers as they press him back, away from the cold window with it's hungry cracks that leech the warmth and soul out of him. They press him pack against a solid, unyielding surface that shouldn't be there and yet always is...always _was_.

"Come back to bed, Gojyo, it's cold." Hakkai croons in his ear and he shivers again.

He sighs as those cold, cold hands pull him back into the warm confines of their too narrow bed and gently tuck the comforter up around his chin, his eyes drifting shut to the melodic sound of his lovers gentle breathing, his head under Hakkai's chin as he burrows deeper into the blankets, closer to the warmth of Hakkai's heart and breath. His pillow is unmoving, solid beneath his cheek. He breathes in deeply the scent of hope, and future, and love, all nice and crisp and clean beneath the musk of their lovemaking and he shivers once more before drifting off to sleep.

Outside their bed it is the beginning of Autumn, crisp and cold. Beside Hakkai it is ever so warm and he thinks, if this is what Hell feels like, he'd gladly fall from grace. He wasn't that good at following the rules to begin with after all.

~Fin.


	13. Last Door to Heaven 58

**Last Door to Heaven**

**Saiyuki Challenge #202: Waiting Room**

He was down to his...no, scratch that, he'd finished his last pack of cigarettes over an hour ago. Damn it how long was this going to take?!

Gojyo paced the length of his kitchen, muddy boots tracing his agitation on the dull gray concrete that was his floor. He glanced at the closed bedroom door, reached for his cigarettes, cursed vainly, flung the empty packet across the floor and sat back down in the creaky yellow kitchen chair.

He did this a dozen more times before collapsing into the worn, lumpy sofa; fingers in his hair, pulling sharply as he ground the base of his palms into his eyes.

The bedroom door opened and closed with a soft click. He stood up, weary, eyes burning, hand outstretched as the doctor turned to look at him gravely. Her jacket stained in black and red. He didn't need to know what from; his own clothes were a myriad of similarly splotchy hand prints.

"It was close, but he'll live."

Gojyo dropped back into the chair and sobbed with relief.

The doctor paused over him, warm hand on his shoulder and more kindness than he felt he deserved at that moment in her voice. She patted him awkwardly and then smoothed a hand through his tangled, muddy hair.

"You did good, pushing his insides back…well, _in_. He'll live. Don't worry. You're a very good friend, Gojyo." She patted him again and left, a prescription scribbled in shaky writing on the kitchen table next to a pile of soiled green and beige linen.

Gojyo glanced at the door and choked back another sob, "I don't even know his name."

The doctor paused in the doorway and smiled softly.

"You will." The wind breathed, "I'm sure you will."

~Owari~


	14. Crying Fowl GokuxJeep

**Crying Fowl**

GokuxJeep

Prompt: Jeep/anyone but Hakkai or Gojyo

"No fair!" Goku cried out, grasping for the slippery white body.

"Kyuu." Jeep huffed indignantly as the grasping fingers almost twisted his tail in half.

"I called them, Jeep! They were mine!"

"Kyuu~." Red eyes glittered fiercely, a small tendril of smoke escaping from between his sharply pointed teeth. The message was clear, Jeep didn't care if Goku had called the last meat roll or not.

"Hakkai! Jeep's not sharing!" The teen hollered across the clearing; eyes teary with accusation.

"Tough shit squirt," Gojyo called back from the pair's tent, "and stop bugging Hakkai! He's tired enough without putting up with you kids arguing!"

"He wouldn't _be_ tired if you'd let him get some sleep, pervy kappa." Goku mumbled under his breath. He slumped down onto the dusty ground, feet splayed out wide and a pout on his full lips. His brown skin glistened as the sun rose to its zenith, making the diadem blink golden and the grass ripple like a thousand tiny emeralds in the toying breeze.

He glowered at the jumble of boulders set in the middle of the field; their one location of defense in the wide flat sea of green. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly smiled broadly at the tiny white dragon preening himself on the grey outcropping.

Jeep stopped and stared back, his eyes whirling with growing agitation.

Goku stood up languidly, an arm behind his head as he stretched lazily and called out in a booming voice, "Hakkai! Jeep got blood on his scales!"

Jeep gaped, well, as much as a dragon can gape, and stared at the suddenly thrown back tent flap as his master stalked toward him with a bucket of soapy water in his hand and a manic gleam reflected off his glasses.

The tiny dragon cooed piteously as the boy smirked at him. He might have won this round, but the battle was far from over.

~owari


	15. Lyrical 85

**Challenge # 215: Lyrical**

85/T

To say Gojyo couldn't sing would be putting it mildly. To say that he couldn't _write_, was a different matter entirely. The absence of much needed warmth by his side woke him in the gray predawn light. He blinked groggily, rubbed his eyes with his palms and sat up in his bed roll. Panic flooded his veins, making him high and jittery like an addict. He scrambled out of bed, crossed the glade in three quick steps and paused.

There, sitting stooped over a tiny notepad with Hakkai's penlight was his missing friend. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped behind him silently. Glancing over a blanket clad shoulder he smiled softly.

"You're all I ever need,  
this land, a broken desert of glass and pain,  
your touch smoothes through time,  
envelopes my scared heart,  
and heals me with a smile.  
You're all I'll ever need."

Gojyo started guiltily, slamming his hand down onto the pad, pen cap flying off into the underbrush somewhere.

"'Kai!"

"It's lovely, Gojyo."

"Nah, just something that's been keeping me up."

"Can I try it?"

"Huh?"

"The song, can I try it?"

Gojyo blushed and dropped his chin. "Haven't made the melody up yet," he admitted reluctantly. "I'm not sure what to do with it."

"Let me try, Gojyo. _Please_, let us just try."

Gojyo glanced up; somehow he didn't think they were talking about music anymore. He showed a crooked grin to his best friend and opened the blanket with a free hand, "You'll catch cold, come on, I'm sure if we work on it together it'll be great."

"You are so much more than you give yourself credit for Gojyo." He muttered, settling down beside him. The blanket was rearranged as he started to hum contentedly.

_Now_ it was warm.

~fin.


	16. Sunflowers 93 Gaiden

**Sunflowers**

KonxenxGoku

Happy 93 day!

The bright ocher sunflowers held no real scent, not any really lasting beauty, there was dirt clinging to the snapped end, a noxious pale green liquid dribbled from their bases pathetically. All in all there was nothing redeeming about them at all. Why then couldn't he help but smile when he glanced at the four ludicrously large flower heads threatening to topple the ridiculous fish vase stolen from Tenpou's office? He glanced at Goku laying on the floor across the room, head propped in his hand, feet kicking back and forth soundlessly in the air as he hummed under his breath, a picture book about pigs and kappas laid out in front of him; his jeans were stained with mud and grass. He smiled and went back to his paperwork.


	17. The Heart of the Matter 58

**The Heart of the Matter**

Saiyuki

58/T

The silence was loud in his ears; the cicada's drowning out everything but the rushing of water as he went farther under the water. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine he was sleeping peacefully in the narrow bed with its musky nicotine taint under the crush of lavender sprigs. The smell calmed him. Not as much as pine leaves, but enough to help steady his nerves. It was all too new, that was the problem. Nothing had changed; not outwardly anyways. He still cooked and cleaned and nagged and fought and…ah _hell_.

Hakkai broke the surface of the water with a loud gasp of much needed oxygen. A hand clenched either side of the claw foot tub, nails digging into the porcelain paint and threatening to chip the ancient surface. His chest heaved, eyes red rimmed and stinging from the burn of soapy water dripping into them. The slick stuff making his skin dry out as it dried on the pale surface. His hair hung in almost ebony clumps into his eyes, stuck together by the sandalwood shampoo residue. The towel was across the bathroom, his clothes still folded in the dresser drawer back out in the bedroom, the bathrobe hung limply on the back of the door.

He couldn't catch his breath. He'd been hoping for so long and now…now he was having a panic attack. Shouldn't this be the other way around? Shouldn't it be Gojyo having the nervous breakdown and not him? Shouldn't the red head be smoking up a storm, the dull grey cloud ringing his fiery hair in a halo of cancer causing fumes and wearing a hole in the wooden floorboards of the kitchen or bedroom? Shouldn't he be having second/third/fourth thoughts about this?

He glared at the toilet in agitation, "Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

Gojyo leaned back against the dewy tank, long legs out and splayed in front of him, sinfully tight jeans opened at the button, zipper half undone, shirt laying over the towel bar, one arm dangling over the edge of the sink, ash drifting down to fizzle out in a tiny pool of tap water. He smiled softly, shrugged elegantly, and leaned over, his lips brushing against Hakkai's in the softest, most gentle of caresses.

"It's you. What the hell do I need to be worried about, 'Kai?" he thumbed a soapy bead of water away from the corner of Hakkai's too green eyes and stood lazily, as though he wasn't concerned at all.

Walking to the bathroom door he gave the sullen man a look over his shoulder that could soften the hardest heart, "Besides, I've waited long enough already. For someone so smart, you sure as hell are slow sometimes." A smirk and crinkle around his notched ruby eyes and then he was gone into the bedroom, a poorly whistled song floating back slowly into the steam filled room.

Hakkai stared, then smiled, and then laughed. Then he got up and followed; soapy feet and all.

~fin.


End file.
